


Мост

by evil_thing



Category: Ambition Music, Korean Hip Hop RPF, Show Me the Money (Korea TV), YTC4LYF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, RPF, Some magic, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: В рюкзаке у Санёна несколько мешочков с цветным песком, десяток пустых склянок, на поясе нож, на шее пара амулетов, под курткой притаилась крохотная ящерка. Всё это должно помочь ему сдать экзамен, придуманный для него учителем на станции, которая называется «Под Мостом»
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	Мост

**Author's Note:**

> можно читать как оридж

Паровоз издал пронзительный свист и по ровному ряду вагонов прошла дрожь, как будто большие механические звери стряхивали с себя дрёму перед тем, как отправиться в путь. Следом за вагонами в своём укрытии вздрогнул Санён, его маленький посланник ещё не вернулся, и экзамен грозил закончиться, даже толком не начавшись. Сесть в поезд на следующей, проходной станции было бы куда проще, но учитель несколько раз подчеркнул, что Санён должен отправиться именно от главного вокзала. А для этого нужен был билет. Здоровенные желтозубые гоблины у центрального входа к кассам может и выглядели медлительными, но не стоило обманываться на их счёт — таких, как Санён, они чуяли за версту и не подпустили бы его даже просто дотронуться до дверей. Паровоз свистнул ещё раз и пар из трубы повалил непрерывной густой струёй. Проводник зычным голосом объявил о том, что посадка заканчивается. Притаившийся под соседней платформой Санён подобрался, понимая, что до отправления осталось не больше минуты. Он собирался попробовать, даже если ящерка не вернётся. Та всё равно сумеет найти его со временем. Поезд очередной раз встряхнулся, двери вагонов начали закрываться, когда крошечные холодные лапки коснулись руки Санёна и тëмно-зелëная ящерка вложила ему в ладонь квадратную картонку билета. Он сунул их за пазуху, бросил последний взгляд на поезд, на противоположную платформу и сорвался с места.  
Момент отправления был идеальным, силы, которые сторожили поезд на вокзале, уже постепенно переставали действовать, а те, которые должны будут защищать его в пути, ещё только активизировались. Зацепившись за подножку второго вагона, Санён проехал какое-то время, убедился, что успешно преодолел барьер и что проводник покинул тамбур, осторожно открыл дверь и быстро забрался вовнутрь. Смахнул пыль с плаща, поправил капюшон так, чтобы зелёные волосы точно не привлекли лишнего внимания, хлопнул межвагонной дверью и решительно прошёл вперёд, изображая припозднившегося пассажира, который запрыгнул в поезд перед самым отправлением и теперь пробирался через него в поисках своего места. Пришлось пройти через три дорогих вагона высшего класса, публика в которых косилась на него с брезгливой неприязнью или, наоборот, предпочитала игнорировать его существование, прежде чем Санён добрался до того, который соответствовал его билету и планам. Местные пассажиры второго класса скользнули по нему незаинтересованными взглядами и вернулись к своим делам. Большая часть мест пустовала — мало кто был согласен ехать на жёстких сидячих скамейках. Выбрав отсек в котором, сидя на своём чемодане, дремала одна только дама солидного возраста и размеров, Санён устроился у окна и положил руку на деревянную панель рядом с ним. По его рукаву сразу же промелькнула едва заметная волна и из-под манжета блеснула чёрными глазками любопытная ящерка. Всё это время она тихо сидела под курткой, а теперь почувствовала, что Санён перестал двигаться и задышал спокойно, значит, можно было выглянуть наружу. Поезд отправлялся в сумерках и за окном быстро темнело, но ящерка всё равно выбралась наружу и устроилась на подоконнике, скрытая от остальных пассажиров плечом Санёна.  
Развалившись на жёстком сиденье с максимально доступным ему комфортом, Санён прикрыл глаза и прислушался к изнанке пространства в вагоне. Ему нужно было убедиться в том, что все пассажиры те, за кого себя выдают, а даже если нет, то сели в этот поезд не по его зелёную голову. Слева в углу и правда обнаружился песчаный докса, притворяющийся мужчиной с пышными усами, путешествующий куда-то по своим делам, да у соседки Санёна в чемодане фонил какой-то довольно сильный артефакт. Ничего опасного. На всякий случай проверив билет, Санён вытащил свиток с наставлениями от учителя.  
Сесть в вечерний поезд в сторону Восточной Столицы — сделано.  
Всё ещё непонятно, почему именно на вокзале, но учителю всегда было виднее. Тем более, он бы наверняка узнал, если бы Санён сжульничал. Следующим пунктом было высадиться на станции «Под Мостом».  
Санён знал только название и никогда не бывал там. Его вообще почему-то редко заносило на северо-восток. Об этом месте ходили странные слухи и Санён бы обязательно прислушался к ним повнимательнее, если бы заранее знал, что именно туда его отправят для итогового экзамена. Но увы.  
Дальше строчки пока пустовали и Санён надеялся, что спустя какое-то время там появятся новые надписи. И пусть в листе бумаги не чувствовалось никакой магии на любом уровне изнанки, это написал учитель, а значит, всё произойдёт именно так, как тот запланировал.

Дождавшись, когда проводник проверит билеты, Санён пересчитал пассажиров, попросил ящерку разбудить его после того, как поезд остановится дважды, и задремал. Как бы он ни был взбудоражен экзаменом, силы этим вечером ему ещё понадобятся.

  


* * *

  


Маленькая холодная лапка потрогала его за нос и Санён слегка кивнул, давая ящерке понять, что проснулся. Его соседка на чемодане так и не сменила позу, и на какой-то момент Санён засомневался, не была ли она вся фальшивкой — оберегом, охраняющим чей-то багаж. Но поезд дёрнулся и дама всхрапнула весьма не по-оберегски. Пассажиров вокруг стало чуть больше, но почти все они спали. Санён посмотрел за окно, пытаясь понять, сколько ещё осталось ехать, и бросил это дело через несколько секунд — абсолютная чернота осеннего вечера не давала никаких подсказок. Вздохнув, он в сотый раз занялся проверкой своего снаряжения. Проверять, собственно, было уже поздно, забытое было бы нечем компенсировать, но так Санён хотя бы не стал бы на него зря рассчитывать.  
Перстень для связи с ящеркой (им всё ещё нужен был амулет для общения, но Санён надеялся вскоре от него избавиться), пара метательных кинжалов на запястье, большой нож на поясе, четыре мешочка с цветным песком, два с пылью, десяток пустых стеклянных пузырьков, один с солью, горсть корней болотного крестоцвета для бодрости, немного медных монет и шесть серебряных, амулет от учителя на шнурке на шее, ещё один с аметистом — на втором, верёвка, фляга воды, немного жрачки, кофе, мазь, снимающая боль, мазь от ожогов (Санён ненавидел ожоги), несколько самокруток, пара огненных камешков, запасные носки, запасные перчатки и кольцо в ухе для связи с учителем. Пока получалось, что всё самое необходимое лежало и ждало своего часа в рюкзаке. Но было бы странно облажаться, учитывая, что список нужного на экзамене Санён выверял несколько последних месяцев.  
Поезд снова вздрогнул, звук колёс изменился и стало понятно, что приближается станция. Санён был готов.

Платформу заволокло таким густым туманом, что Санён с трудом видел на расстоянии пары метров. Вместе с ним с поезда сошло насколько пассажиров из его вагона и, кажется, парочка из соседнего. В таком тумане из соседнего вагона могли бы вывести слона и Санён бы не заметил. Где-то справа вдалеке маячило пятно фонаря и другие пассажиры потянулись в его направлении, подтверждая догадку Санёна, что там находился вокзал или хотя бы спуск с платформы. Вместо того, чтобы последовать за ними, он предпочёл остаться до отправления поезда и попробовать не торопясь осмотреться в одиночестве. Зря, как выяснилось. Вместо тумана со смутными тенями, проходящими мимо, и звуками шагов он получил просто глухой, холодный, липкий туман. Совершенно не было понятно, почему станция называлась Под Мостом - над головой совершенно точно ничего не было. Наоборот, казалось, что платформа находится на возвышении и лучше было не пытаться слезть с неё в каком-нибудь непредназначенном для этого месте. Убедившись в том, что здесь он точно больше ничего не узнает, Санён попробовал заглянуть в свиток, но слова в следующей строчке пока было невозможно прочитать и он решительно направился в сторону, где растворились в тумане все сошедшие с поезда. Что-то здесь было тревожным, но прямой опасности не чувствовалось.  
Рядом с фонарём, который явно не без помощи магических сил разгонял туман метров на пять-шесть, обнаружилась широкая лестница, у подножия которой покачивались ещё два световых пятна. Санён ещё раз проверил свиток и в этот раз там третьим пунктом было “найти жёлтую дверь и подняться на крышу”. Это всё подразумевало, что где-то здесь должно было найтись какое-то особенное здание.

Санён и не подозревал, насколько особенным оно будет. Казалось, что на этой станции не было вообще ничего, кроме исполинского здания, к дверям которого приводили ступени лестницы. Его древние обветшалые стены, покрытые тёмными пятнами мха, уходили в стороны и вверх насколько хватало видимости, Санён попытался почувствовать его границы, но стены как будто и вовсе не кончались. Такая же древняя дверь с вытертой бесчисленными прикосновениями медной ручкой точно не была той, что нужна Санёну. И он искренне этому этому обрадовался, так как не испытывал никакого желания заходить туда через центральный вход. Здание своими размерами создавало гнетущее впечатление. И оно совершенно не читалось с изнанки. Не потому, что не имело отношения к магии, а наоборот, со страшной силой фонило какими-то непонятными ощущениями. Как будто лесное озеро промёрзло до дна вместе со всем своим илом, корягами и обитателями, а потом неведомая сила раздробила эту ледышку, смешала с такой же кашей из соседнего леса, со склона горы, из сердца пустыни и накидала обратно, придав прежнюю форму озерных берегов.  
Наугад выбрав сторону, Санён свернул влево и двинулся туда, на всякий случай отступив от стены на пару метров. Окон близко к земле в здании не было и он не боялся быть замеченным. Но кто знает, что могло случайно вывалиться из тех, что были выше. Ему попалась ещё одна деревянная дверь с остатками синей краски, которой явно частенько пользовались, и ещё одна — запертая на тяжёлый замок дверь в подвал. Потом долго не было ничего и Санён уже почти собрался возвращаться, решив, что интуиция его обманула, подтолкнув в неправильную сторону, когда следующая довольно неприметная дверь поманила его своим желтоватым оттенком. Она как будто выгорела на солнце, а в лучшие свои годы точно была ярко-жёлтой. Санён встряхнул рюкзак за спиной, убедившись, что там ничего не гремит и не звякает, быстро коснулся всех своих амулетов, вызвал ящерку на левое плечо, на всех доступных ему уровнях прислушался к тому, что происходит за дверью, и уверенно потянул её на себя.  
Эта часть здания выглядела абсолютно заброшенной — стены небольшого холла казались серыми от пыли, на полу валялись какие-то деревянные обломки, вероятно, в прошлой жизни бывшие мебелью, Санён заглянул в широкий коридор, но в притаившейся там темноте смог разглядеть только пару дверей где-то вдалеке. В другое время он бы обязательно проверил и их тоже, но сейчас ему нужно было поспешить с выполнением заданий учителя. Ни от чего здесь не исходило ощущения опасности, хотя смутная тревога, поселившаяся где-то в затылке Санёна примерно в то время, когда ещё на платформе он остался наедине с туманом, никуда не исчезала.  
Встряхнув головой, он отправился к лестнице. Часть перил обвалилась, но ступеньки пока выглядели довольно надёжно. На каждом втором пролёте было окно, через которое в здание попадало немного холодного света, коридоры, почти такие же, как на первом этаже, снова и снова уходили в темноту. Иногда они были перекрыты дверями, два или три были заколочены досками. Санён несколько раз пытался заглянуть в них, но ничего интересного или важного на глаза не попадалось и в конце концов он сконцентрировался на подьёме вверх. И пусть снаружи ему не удалось определить высоту здания, Санёну почему-то казалось, что этажей там будет пять или шесть. Он сбился со счёта примерно после одиннадцатого.

Когда Санён отсчитал ещё с десяток этажей, сбившись уже во второй раз, он обратил внимание на то, что пролёты стали куда длиннее, а этажи выше. В окнах теперь часто недоставало стёкол и по коридорам уносился гулять зябкий сквозняк. Санён застегнул куртку на все пуговицы и начал жалеть о том, что не прихватил с собой перчатки, когда широкая каменная лестница вдруг закончилась, а ведущие выше железные, давно проржавевшие ступеньки спиралью исчезали в полумраке и выглядели не слишком надёжно. Всё это не внушало лишнего оптимизма, но и Санён был не из пугливых. Не зря он потратил годы, ловя каждое слово учителя. Встряхнувшись, он продолжил подниматься, осторожно проверяя ногой каждую ступеньку. Последние несколько метров пришлось преодолевать уже в темноте, Санён медленно двигался до тех пор, пока не упёрся головой в преграду. Ею оказался люк, который при столкновении осыпал Санёна какой-то трухой, но довольно легко поддался усилиям и распахнулся наружу. 

Наверху Санёна поджидало звёздное небо. Он оказался настолько не готов к этой встрече, что пару минут стоял, задрав голову, и смотрел в него расфокусированным взглядом. Стоял бы и дольше, если бы маленькая холодная лапка не потрогала его за шею. Это не было сигналом опасности, ящерка просто хотела привлечь его внимание к чему-то необычному. Глубоко вдохнув, так как будто звёздное небо могло пахнуть, Санён погладил ящерку пальцем и повернулся в сторону противоположного края крыши. Среди каменных башенок и останков каких-то деревянных строений вдалеке иногда мелькал огонёк. И, так как больше ничего примечательного вокруг не было, Санён отправился в ту сторону.  
Если бы он просто вдруг внезапно оказался здесь, заброшенный какой-нибудь магической силой, ни за что бы не догадался, что находится на крыше здания. Куда больше это было похоже на останки разрушенной крепости. Огонёк оказался костром, рядом с которым сидела одинокая фигура. Человек не казался опасным ни на первый взгляд, ни с изнанки и Санён был так занят тем, что присматривался к нему, что совершенно не заметил, как звук, впервые прокравшийся в его уши во время любования звёдзным небом, вдруг стал абсолютно отчётливым, но от этого не менее невероятным.  
— Звучит как будто море, — рассеянно пробормотал Санён.  
— Ещё бы, — ответил человек у костра, — как ещё звучать морю?  
Не ожидавший, что его услышат, Санён вздрогнул, но человек всё ещё не казался ему опасным и ящерка не поднимала тревоги, поэтому удивительное появление моря взволновало его куда больше. Он подобрался к самому краю крыши, заглянул вниз и не увидел ничего. Зато к звукам добавились запахи.  
— Оно правда там? — спросил Санён, вглядываясь в мягкие колебания темноты внизу.  
— Правда, — ответили ему от костра.  
Голос казался смутно знакомым, но Санён никак не мог вспомнить, кто же это такой. Оторвавшись от попыток разглядеть море, он подошёл к костру, дождался молчаливого приглашения сесть и наконец вытянул ноги.  
— Кофе будешь? — предложил хозяин костра, откинув свой капюшон, и Санён попытался присмотреться к нему получше.  
Это был парень немногим старше самого Санёна с довольно угрюмым выражением лица, не слишком коротко или аккуратно подстриженные волосы отливали тёмно-синим, густые брови и взгляд исподлобья добавляли ему мрачности. Но общее впечатление при этом, на удивление, не было тяжёлым. Поэтому на кофе Санён согласился. И в свою очередь вытащил из рюкзака немного хлеба с сыром.  
Протягивая парню бутерброд, Санён заметил в его ухе серёжку, почти такую же, как его собственная, подаренная учителем, и успокоился окончательно.  
— Тебе нужно закончить до того, как поднимется море, — предупредил тот, окончательно убедив Санёна в том, что он свой. — Много ещё осталось?  
Пожав плечами Санён вытащил свиток, чтобы проверить и обнаружил, что на следующей строчке появилась надпись «проводить путника».  
— Это не про тебя? — на всякий случай спросил Санён.  
— Нет, — покачал головой парень. — Но тебе вот в ту башню, — он указал направление бутербродом.  
— Сколько у меня времени? Когда море поднимется?  
— Почти сразу после полуночи.

  


* * *

  


Лестница, по которой Санён спускался, как две капли воды походила на ту, по которой он карабкался совсем недавно, но была ещё более ветхой и разрушенной. Перила отсутствовали полностью, как будто их никогда и не предполагалось, в ступенях тут и там зияли дыры, про стёкла, а то и про целые рамы в окнах, можно было забыть. Санён понятия не имел, какой именно этаж был ему нужен, тем более, что считать их сверху вниз, после того как он сбился при подъёме, не представлялось возможным. Но был уверен, что не пройдёт мимо. В коридорах, тенях, за стенами иногда что-то шуршало, раз в несколько минут краем глаза удавалось заметить движение. Эти существа не были безобидными, но пока они не пытались напасть на Санёна, тот тоже не собирался нарываться лишний раз. Он только расстегнул ножны метательного кинжала, так, чтобы тот мог быстро скользнуть в ладонь при необходимости, и продолжил спускаться. Пытаться понять хоть что-нибудь при помощи изнанки, Санён бросил ещё на крыше, контуры, цвета, накладывались и фонили со страшной силой, внося только больше путаницы.

Шаги он услышал ещё с соседнего этажа. Кто-то шёл очень быстро, иногда срываясь на бег. Этот кто-то двигался не слишком уверенно и, по всей вероятности, был именно тем, кого искал Санён. Прыгая через ступеньки, тот добрался до нужного этажа и прислушался, пытаясь понять, как лучше пересечься с путником. И в этот момент невидимый пока человек побежал. Рванув следом, Санён пробежал несколько метров, когда осознал, что они бегут в одном направлении, но разделённые стеной. А ещё что тот человек бежал не куда-то, а скорее, от чего-то, спотыкаясь и поскальзываясь на мусоре. Поднажав, Санён постарался опередить его, так как чуть дальше в стене был виден провал и оставалось буквально несколько секунд для того, чтобы решить — выдернуть путника в свой коридор, отдаляя его от преследователя, но рискуя напугать и подставиться под удар, или перебраться на его сторону, рискуя, опять же, напугать своим внезапным появлением. Всё решилось само собой — провал в стене оказался трещиной, хвостом уходящей на ту сторону. И у Санёна оставалось время на то, чтобы это заметить, а у его будущего спутника нет.  
— Осторожно! — предупредил Санён, ловя за локоть человека, показавшегося из-за стены и перетаскивая его на свою сторону. Благо, тот оказался не слишком большого роста и веса. Он вытаращился на Санёна с недоверием, но почти не замедлился, когда тот поволок его дальше по коридору.  
— Я помогу, — пообещал Санён на бегу. — Не бойся.  
Почти в тот же момент через трещину в стене просунулась огромная мохнатая лапища, потом ещё две. Санён не был уверен, что хочет знать, как выглядит целиком их хозяин. Зато у него появилась идея. Мелкий парнишка бежал быстро, но не слишком ровно, он не производил впечатление человека, который долго продержится в таком ритме, Санёну тоже не улыбалось носиться здесь сломя голову. Он уже рискнул оглянуться и выяснил, что тварь за их спинами была похожа на паука.  
— Хватай палку! — гаркнул Санён, когда заметил подходящую со стороны паренька.  
Тот послушно подобрал то, что просили, почти не сбившись с шага. На стороне самого Санёна ничего годного не встречалось, но зато впереди наконец показалась ещё одна трещина в стене наподобие той, что позволила им встретиться.  
— Туда, — велел Санён и парнишка первым прыгнул в пролом.  
Санён сиганул следом, радуясь, что в этот раз нет дыры в полу, и поймал своего спутника за капюшон.  
— Стой. Ждём его здесь.  
Он пристроился с одной стороны пролома, вытаскивая нож и занося его для удара. Во взгляде парнишки мелькнуло понимание и он устроился напротив, замахиваясь палкой.  
Как только в проход сунулись сразу две длинные тонкие лапы, они с обеих сторон атаковали их, ломая и наверняка причиняя сильную боль. Паук заскрежетал и выдернул искалеченные лапы обратно. Не мешкая, Санён швырнул туда же следом пузырёк, который, разбившись, выпустил не очень большое, но довольно плотное облачко тумана. Парнишка, отпрыгнув на удобную позицию, сорвал со спины лук и, как будто наугад, выпустил в туман несколько стрел.  
Тварь затихла, Санён и парнишка стояли, напряженно всматриваясь и вслушиваясь. А потом по ту сторону стены зашуршало и, наконец, раздались удаляющиеся, хромые шаги.

— Куда ты хотел попасть? — спросил Санён, вытирая нож какой-то пыльной тряпкой и убирая его в ножны.  
— В гостиницу, — парнишка передёрнул плечами и опустил лук, который держал натянутым всё это время. — Вышел из лифта не на том этаже, а потом заблудился.  
«В гостиницу» звучало не слишком конкретно, но Санён надеялся, что песок сможет разобраться.  
— Думаю, что могу отвести тебя туда, я Санён — сказал он, протягивая руку. — Но сперва мне нужно будет кое-что сделать.  
— Учже, — представился парнишка.  
Выбрав угол почище и посветлее, Санён ногами распинал крупный мусор и всё той же пыльной тряпкой собрал мелкий. Потом вытащил из рюкзака мешочки с цветным песком, запустил пальцы в два наугад и сосредоточился, бормоча нужные слова себе под нос. Обычно эта магия давалась ему довольно неплохо, но Санён редко искал дорогу не для себя самого, а для кого-то ещё. Он сжал кулаки, прихватывая столько песка, сколько получилось и, прикрыв глаза, тонкими струйками сыпал его на пол, вырисовывая там цветные полосы и кляксы, чем-то напоминающие путаницу лесных тропинок и дорог. Почти такие же цветные линии вспыхивали и гасли в его голове и перед расфокусированным взглядом. Ящерка, устроившись на его правом запястье, как обычно, внимательно следила за сыплющимся песком, её выпуклые глаза горели мягким жёлтоватым светом. Наконец, когда песок в кулаках почти кончился, она дважды потрогала Санёна лапкой по запястью, подавая знак, что поняла дорогу, и тот выдохнул, резко открывая глаза и раскрывая ладони.  
— Ты волшебный проводник? — подал голос Учже, который всё это следил за ним с молчаливым любопытством.  
— Не совсем проводник, — улыбнулся Санён, — и не очень-то волшебный. Но зато теперь точно знаю, куда нам.  
Он последний раз взмахнул рукой, смазывая получившийся на полу песчаный рисунок, и встал, отряхивая ладони. Спрыгнувшая с его запястья ящерка уже поджидала их для того, чтобы вести за собой. Теперь вся она светилась жёлто-зелёным.  
— Она тебе помогает? — спросил Учже. — Очень миленькая.

Ящерка вела их по этажу и Санён, стараясь не потерять её из виду, впервые немного осмотрелся вокруг. Большинство комнат и залов представляли из себя просто каменные коробки с грудами хлама на полу, в прошлой жизни, видимо, бывшими мебелью или деталями интерьера. Кое-где с потолков свисали люстры, на стенах иногда попадались остатки гобеленов, картинные рамы, светильники разной степени сохранности. Когда-то давно эти комнаты были обставлены весьма богато. Санёну хотелось расспросить Учже об этом месте, о том, как он сюда попал и что делал здесь, но из некоторых теней за ними всё ещё присматривали чьи-то глаза и атмосфера в принципе не располагала к непринуждённой беседе.  
Наконец, спустя десяток комнат, пару галерей и одну лестницу, впереди показались железные створки лифта, ящерка рванула прямиком к нему и они с Учже прибавили шагу, чтобы не отстать.

Это был третий или четвёртый лифт, который Санён видел в своей жизни, он не часто выбирался в большие города и богатые дома. Внутри всё оказалось как обычно — металлическая коробка с механическими дверями, мутный свет с потолка и панель с кнопками этажей. Вот только у этих кнопок не было цифр. Вместо этого рядом с каждой находилась табличка, большая их часть пустовала, некоторые были на незнакомом Санёну языке и прочитать он смог только «вокзал» рядом с самой нижней,  
«гостиница» почти там же, «чердак» где-то наверху и «музыкальная гостиная мистера Зене» в середине. Выбор был очевиден, ящерка замерла рядом с кнопкой «гостиница» и Учже уверенно её нажал. Что-то в механизме лифта зашипело, невидимые детали с лязгом пришли в движение, кабина вздрогнула, покачнулась и мягко начала опускаться вниз.

Когда лифт остановился и двери открылись, Санён не поверил своим глазам. Лифт привёз их прямиком в чистый уютный гостиничный холл. На полу лежал мягкий ковер, за стойкой, отделанной деревом, улыбался опрятный портье, на стенах мягким светом горели светильники, под ними расположились пара кожаных диванов и кресел. Пока Санён удивлённо озирался вокруг, Учже успел подойти к стойке, попросить себе комнату и уже заносил свои данные в гостиничную книгу.  
— Спасибо тебе огромное, — улыбнулся Учже, перед тем как уйти следом за портье, — я у тебя в долгу. Надеюсь, ещё встретимся когда-нибудь.  
Санён пожал ему руку и остался в одиночестве.

Настенные часы над стойкой отбили десять вечера, заставив Санёна вздрогнуть.  
— Времени совсем мало, — произнёс кто-то у него за спиной низким знакомым голосом.  
Санён мог бы поклясться, что только что в холле никого не было, но когда он резко оглянулся, в одном из кресел сидел уже знакомый ему парень с крыши. «Хёын» вдруг вспыхнуло в голове имя. Хёын был одним из старших учеников и иногда помогал учителю в его делах. Последний раз Санён видел его год или полтора назад, но даже это не объясняло, почему он не смог узнать его на крыше. Впрочем, Хёын умел намного, несравнимо больше, чем сам Санён.  
— Рад снова тебя видеть, — откликнулся он.  
— Ты неплохо справляешься, — кивнул Хёын, вставая, — теперь осталось только победить чудовище.  
Закорючки в свитке, который Санён после боя часов вытащил из кармана, пришли в движение и сложились в слова «победить чудовище», подтверждая то, что сказал Хёын. Огромный паук, который преследовал Учже, видимо, за чудовище не засчитался.  
— Ты пойдёшь со мной? — решил уточнить Санён.  
Не просто же так Хёын дожидался его в гостинице. Вряд ли только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как у него шли дела  
— На этот раз да, — кивнул тот.  
В более ярком свете его волосы оказались глубокого синего цвета. Санён бы хотел узнать, связано ли это с его способностями. Но время для вопросов точно было неподходящим.  
— Идём, — позвал Хёын и направился к двери, — нам нужен другой лифт.

  


* * *

  


Санён осознавал, что они всё ещё находятся внутри исполинского здания, но всё равно удивился, когда за дверью не оказалось улицы. Они миновали лестничную площадку, которая впервые не была заброшенной, и двинулись дальше. За следующей дверью на Санёна нахлынула смесь резких, вполне характерных запахов и гул человеческих голосов. Выбравшись на более светлое место, он с удивлением понял, что первая догадка оказалась верной и теперь они шли через внушительных размеров кожевенную мастерскую. Он уже было собирался спросить, что это такое, когда Хёын толкнул следующую дверь и они вышли в широкий светлый коридор. Там в разные стороны двигались люди, и Санён украдкой осмотрел себя, надеясь, что выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь прилично. Пыль и труху он постарался отряхнуть ещё когда они ехали с Учже в лифте, но проверить лишний раз всё равно стоило.

— Что это за место? — всё-таки поинтересовался Санён, поравнявшись с Хёыном.  
Тот удивлённо на него покосился.  
— Мост.  
Звучало немного абсурдно, но уточнять Санён не решился.  
— А почему всё, что я видел до этого было в такой разрухе?  
— Потому что ты сразу зашёл с обратной стороны Моста. Она редко куда-то приводит.  
Все слова, произнесённые Хёыном, были понятны, но вместе звучали как какая-то загадка. Санён решил подумать об этом потом.

Иногда, когда прохожие в коридоре входили или выходили из разных дверей, Санёну удавалось заглянуть в них, иногда дверей не было вовсе, только большие проёмы, иногда они с Хёыном снова проходили какие-нибудь помещения насквозь. И чего там только не было. Библиотека, винный погреб, роскошные дворцовые интерьеры, движущиеся детали исполинских механизмов, склады с коробками и ящиками, цветочный магазин, птичник, где в клетках кроме знакомых Санёну птах сидели и те, кого он видел только на картинках книг, и такие, о чьём существовании даже не слышал. Они поднимались и спускались, шли всё дальше и дальше. В одном из окон Санён заметил часы и посчитал, что с момента выхода из гостиницы прошло уже около сорока минут.  
— Почти добрались, — кивнул Хёын, заметивший его тревожный взгляд.

И буквально за следующим поворотом их поджидал новый лифт.  
На этот раз кнопок без надписей почти не было, но единственная, которая полностью захватила внимание Санёна, была помечена табличкой «ЧУДОВИЩЕ». Глубоко вздохнув и получив утвердительный кивок от Хёына, Санён ткнул в неё пальцем и лифт мягко понёс их вверх.  
Опомнившись, Санён перестегнул ножны с метательными кинжалами в более удобные положения, зачерпнул мелкими склянками песок из специального мешочка, заговоренного заранее, и, закончив бормотать над ними последние спусковые слова, проверил нож на поясе. Ящерка, чувствуя его настрой, перебирала лапками на плече, но не совалась под руки и не мешала. Она не избегала показываться на глаза Хёыну и Санён посчитал это хорошим знаком.  
К тому моменту, когда лифт, замедлившись, остановился и открыл двери, Санён был полностью готов к драке. Он, конечно, не рассчитывал на то, что чудовище набросится на них в ту же секунду, но холл у лифта и широкий коридор рядом оказались пусты и бесшумны. Пожав плечами, Хёын шагнул вперёд и Санён поспешил следом.  
— Ты будешь мне помогать в драке? — не удержался он от последнего вопроса.  
Смерив его сердитым взглядом, Хёын закатил глаза и ответил, что, разумеется, нет, что за глупости.  
А потом они услышали хруст.

В первый момент, Санён даже не смог понять, что на них напало, какая-то огромная, мохнато-чешуйчатая туша вломилась в коридор через боковой проём и почти сразу же сломала противоположную стену. Отпрыгнувшие назад Хёын и Санён поспешили перебраться в просторный зал за этой стеной, и чудовище тоже не заставило себя ждать. Оно оказалось похоже на здоровенного медведя, метров пяти в холке, смешанного с гигантской ящерицей или, даже, драконом. Мощный чешуйчатый хвост с лёгкостью снёс какую-то деревянную конструкцию, попавшуюся на пути. Санён на пробу швырнул в чудовище кинжал, но только бесполезно потратил его — лезвие исчезло в густой шкуре, как будто не причинив её владельцу никакого вреда.  
Возможно, стоило остаться в коридоре, там у чудовища было бы меньше места для манёвра. Но и им самим было бы сложнее уворачиваться от лап и хвоста и шанс быть расплющенным об стену оказался бы куда выше. Вытащив первую склянку с песком, Санён выкрикнул активирующее её слово и разбил об пол прямо перед мордой чудовища. Порошок взорвался едким серо-фиолетовым дымом, который поднялся вверх и плотным облаком окутал голову чудовища. Дым должен был ещё оказать ядовито-усыпляющее действие, но чудовище, словно придя в ещё большую ярость, лишь принялось без разбора крушить всё вокруг себя. Уворачиваясь от его выпадов, Санён потерял из вида Хёына и с тревогой понял, что теперь они разделились. В какой-то момент зверь остановился, тряся головой, пытаясь избавиться от дыма, и Санён попытался достать его ножом. Это лезвие значительно превосходило длиной короткий метательный кинжал, но тоже не произвело ощутимого эффекта. Наоборот, Санён с трудом увернулся от взмаха мускулистой лапы. Здесь нужно было тяжёлое охотничье копьё или куда более мощная боевая магия, которой Санён не владел. Он отступил назад и услышал голос Хёына, заканчивающий какое-то заклинание. Противоположный бок чудовища вспыхнул почти прозрачным голубоватым пламенем, оно страшно заревело и забилось в разные стороны. Вот взмах хвоста выбил из руки Санёна нож, а вот следующий, куда более серьёзный удар отбросил его далеко в сторону, выбивая воздух из груди. В кармане и за спиной жалобно хрустнули стеклянные склянки. Склянок было жаль. Но они бы всё равно не помогли им. У Санёна в запасе оставалось последнее средство.  
Засунув руку за пазуху, он взял ящерку в ладонь и вытащил её наружу. Та сразу же свернулась в маленький комок и стала похожа на гладкий камушек. Санён бросил на неё нежный взгляд, на мгновение отрываясь от чудовища, положил ящерку себе на язык и закрыл глаза.  
Последнее, что он почувствовал, это как его собственная кожа вдруг взорвалась тысячами мелких горячих искр, а пальцы одеревенели, постепенно превращаясь в когти.

  


* * *

  


Очнулся Санён у костра. Это вселяло надежду на то, что всё получилось. Вряд ли чудовище стало бы разводить костёр и заворачивать его бессознательное тело в одеяло.  
Хёын сидел рядом и помешивал что-то в котелке.  
— Чудовище? — спросил Санён сипло и закашлялся.  
— Ты почти в клочья его порвал, — кивнул Хёын и в его голосе прозвучало одобрение.  
Приподняв край одеяла, Санён осмотрел себя — на руках и животе как будто растворялись обратно под кожу последние тёмно-зелёные чешуйки. А на тыльной стороне ладони наоборот постепенно проступала наружу, становясь всё объёмнее и детальнее, ящерка. Она появлялась именно на том месте, где Санён её когда-то нарисовал, а учитель потом выбил татуировкой. Оставалось подождать ещё немного, а желательно съесть чего-нибудь, восстанавливающего силы, и тогда скоро ящерка снова оживёт и станет его спутником.  
Из котелка пахло чем-то, похожим на мясную похлёбку, и Санён сел, заинтересованно поводя носом.  
— Порылся в твоих запасах, — сказал Хёын, зачерпывая варево в миску.  
Манера речи этого парня всегда приводила Санёна в лёгкое замешательство. Тот не просто не болтал лишнего, а ещё и выкидывал из предложений некоторые слова, которые будто не казались ему необходимыми. Санён пожалел, что так толком и не увидел его в деле, но надеялся, что случай ещё представится.  
Он с удовольствием опустил ложку в похлёбку, повозил там немного, наслаждаясь запахом и отправил её в рот. В усталости ли дело или в недавней угрозе смерти, но было действительно, по-настоящему вкусно. Единственное, чего Санён не понимал, это сколько времени он провалялся в отключке.

— Мы успели? — спросил он, невольно подхватив немногословие Хёына. — Не нужно сейчас бежать куда-то?  
— Главное было добраться до чудовища до того, как поднимется море. Сейчас оно захлестнуло Мост и всё замерло. Так что даже если бы захотели, далеко бы не ушли. Теперь нужно ждать утра, пока море отступит.  
Хёын снова говорил загадками, спасибо хоть не скупясь на длину предложений. Но Санён, похоже, начинал улавливать во всём этом какой-то смысл. Он поскрёб ложкой по дну миски, понял, что снова обессилел, и улёгся обратно.  
— Спи, — велел ему Хёын. — Мы уйдём за час до рассвета, пока чудовище ещё не очнётся.  
И Санён провалился в сон.

Ему не часто снились сны, но этой ночью он видел что-то вроде огромной головоломки, состоящей из кубиков разных цветов и размеров, которые удерживала вместе какая-то непонятная сила, то ли тонкие металлические тросики, то ли резинки, то ли что-то вроде магнитов. Кубики двигались в разные стороны, пощёлкивали, менялись местами, исчезали в глубине головоломки и уступали место новым, соприкасаясь друг с другом разными гранями. А где-то на фоне успокаивающе шумели волны.

  


* * *

  


Проснулся Санён от того, что ящерка лапкой трогала его за подбородок снова и снова. Он заёрзал и ящерка как будто улыбнулась, заметив, что он открыл глаза. Можно было даже не сравнивать, она точно стала заметно крупнее. Санён улыбнулся ей в ответ и сел. Костёр давно прогорел. Лежащий по другую его сторону Хёын зашевелился, просыпаясь.  
— Самое время, — сказал он, осмотревшись, — должны успеть.  
Собирались они быстро и молча, потом так же в темпе выдвинулись в сторону лифта. Удалось пройти большую половину дороги, когда где-то далеко за их спинами зашуршало, а потом и взревело чудовище. Хёын и Санён молча прибавили шагу.

— Оно действительно вернулось? — поделился удивлением Санён уже в лифте.  
— Конечно, — Хёын хмыкну и это, кажется, был первый раз, когда Санён видел у него такое выражение лица. — Иначе что будет на этом этаже?  
Кнопка с надписью «чудовище» всё ещё была в списке. Хёын нажал две других, одну с пометкой «вокзал» и ещё одну пустую. Или, может быть, просто невидимую для Санёна.  
— Мне нужно будет какое-то доказательство? — спохватился тот.  
Хёын молча пошарил в кармане и протянул ему обломок здоровенного коричнево-чёрного когтя.  
Лифт остановился и, пока открывались двери, Санён поторопился задать ещё один вопрос.  
— Так что это за место всё-таки?  
Хёын оглянулся, снова глядя на него как на дурачка, и вышел на безымянном этаже.  
— Мост. Я же говорил вчера.  
Двери с лязгом съехались обратно. В голове Санёна перещёлкивали, соединяясь во всё новые комбинации, кубики головоломки из его сна. Лифт уносил его вниз, в сторону вокзала. В самом конце свитка, после всех заданий, краснела надпись «экзамен пройден».

Проведя пальцем вдоль кнопок с надписями и без, Санён только сейчас заметил, что потерял перстень для связи с ящеркой. Лифт замедлился, предвещая скорую остановку, ящерка юркнула ему за ворот, прячась под куртку.  
Санён улыбнулся.

  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> автор коллажа опять и опять чудесная [кайта](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita)  
> 


End file.
